Ryan's nightmare/Gwen and Sci-Twi comforts Ryan/"The Black Ryan in Me"
This is how Ryan's nightmare/Gwen and Sci-Twi comforts Ryan/"The Black Ryan in Me" goes in Episode 17 of Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Total Drama: Island. night, Ryan tosses and turns Ryan F-Freeman: grunts Ryan's dream, Ryan sits near a fire pit Ryan F-Freeman: a tune as he roast a marshmallow Black Ryan Max: voice Here I am. Ryan F-Freeman: Huh? Who said that? Sean? Black Ryan Max: voice Over here. Ryan F-Freeman: Hmm. If it's a hide and seek game. at a rock Here? Black Ryan Max: voice No. Over here.... Ryan F-Freeman: at a tree Here? Black Ryan Max: voice Over here.... Ryan F-Freeman: at the fire pit Here? Ryan Max jumps out as the flames turn red Black Ryan Max: I'M ALWAYS HERE!!! reality Ryan F-Freeman: awake NOOO!!!!a Sora doll and Gwen spring up doing karate moves Sci-Twi: mumbles Is Xehanort back? Gwen: mumbles What happened? Ryan F-Freeman: Oh, nothing. Sorry, girls. Bertram T. Monkey: asleep You think Terra is ok, Master Xehanort? Gwen: Uh, Ryan. I think something happened. Ryan F-Freeman: What do you mea...his bed is floating with Bertram AAAHHHH!!!!! Bertram T. Monkey: up Huh? Wha? Ryan F-Freeman: the bed falls to the floor Whoa! Bertram T. Monkey: Is everything okay, Ryan? I heard you scream. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Sci-Twi: Ryan? I think we need to talk about this. Ryan F-Freeman: No. I don't. Bertram T. Monkey: Yeah, guys, give him some space. Katie is on a boat Sadie: blows Ryan F-Freeman: Okay. Evil Ryan: Easy, Ryan. You won't suffer the same fate as Sci-Twi. Gaia Everfree is a part of Gloriosa. Emmet: Guess you could keep someone in you from taking over. Madam Magianort: Who is Gaia Everfree? holds up a picture he took Jessie F-Fiona: Wow. If Ryan Everfree comes to this place, I'll use my geodes to turn into Rivine Everfree. Ryan can say something, they heard a "CRASH!!!" Crash Bandicoot: [ Ryan F-Freeman: What happened? Sadie: Me and Kaite are waiting for the wind then we were going fast and crashed on the dock. Collide Bandicoot: Yikes! You don't think it was the spirit, did you? Ryan F-Freeman: himself No. It's was me. runs off with Iago flying after him Mattis T. Monkey: We need to get that fixed. Sir Daniel Fortesque (EG): This place needs a runway. Jessie Primefan: Dock, Dan. Ryan saw Iago Ryan F-Freeman: Iago: [ Ryan F-Freeman: It used to be so simple~ It was a world I understood~ I didn't know what I didn't know~ And life seemed pretty good~ the reflection of the water, Black Ryan's wings appear on Ryan's back But now the darkness rises~ From somewhere deep inside of me~ His power overtakes me~ Can I keep this Midnight from getting free~ If I could stay with the light~ I know I'll be free~ And I can start to be whole~ I can start to be me~ But, instead I am struggling~ With all that I see~ And these friends~ Mustn't see~ the reflection of the water, Black Ryan Max is with Iago The Black Ryan in me~ The Black Ryan in me~ No, they mustn't see the Black Ryan in....~ Me~ starts to cry, knowing that Black Ryan Max might return to be a part of him Iago: Ryan? What is the matter? Ryan F-Freeman: Iago: Oh. It's ok. Don't cry. Remember last time you help Sci-Twi? Ryan's communicator and play a video Ryan F-Freeman: video I feel your pain and I think... I like you. And I will help you control your magic. It is my vow. Trust me. Sci-Twi: Video Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan